At the End of all Things
by milady dragon
Summary: Sequel to Angel Beside Him. The being who’d once been Jack Harkness had known for quite some time that he wasn’t as immortal as everyone seemed to think...


At The End of all Things

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but if I did I wouldn't have messed things up so badly.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to my story, Angel Beside Him. I thought this would add a nice sense of closure to that story, and I couldn't leave it alone. Contains spoilers for "Children of Earth" and the Doctor Who episodes "New Earth" and "Gridlock". Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

The being who'd once been Jack Harkness had known for quite some time that he wasn't as immortal as everyone seemed to think.

He could feel it, as time went on and he changed so irrevocably; the energy that kept him from dying was ever so slowly running out, even as he aged and evolved. At one point he'd been so sure his existence was finally ending that he'd summoned the Doctor, to tell him that final secret he alone held…but had realized, once he'd seen Rose, that it wasn't the right moment. So, he waited. He'd learned so much patience over the long milennia of his life.

And eventually, his time finally came.

As he finally lay dying, feeling the last of the vortex leaving his ancient body, Jack Harkness saw his Angel.

Of course, he'd seen the Angel many times over his unnaturally extended life. He'd been a comfort in so many ways, that serene presence supporting him during the bad times and the good. Always the same beloved shape, always recognizable.

And now, the Angel stood before him. But something was different. He was holding something, folded over his arm.

_It's time…_

That voice…it had been so long, yet Jack recognized it. The Angel's free hand reached out, and for a second Jack wondered just how he was going to take it, since he hadn't had hands in…well, he couldn't remember how long.

His Angel smirked, then leaned over. With a sharp tug, Jack felt himself leave his body for the last time.

He was standing.

"Well, this is…weird," he commented, flexing his knees.

His Angel rolled his eyes. _Think you can remember how to walk?"_

"You're still a cheeky bastard, Ianto Jones."

_I try, sir. Let me help you on with this._

The Angel unfolded the garment he'd been holding; Jack laughed when he saw it. Then he turned his back, and the still familiar weight of the RAF greatcoat settled over his body like a long-lost friend.

_Welcome back, Captain Harkness._

"It's good to be back," Jack said sincerely. "What about them?"

They watched as the Doctor and Martha tried to comfort Hame, as they stayed beside the body that had been Jack's home for more years than he cared to count.

_They'll be fine. They have their own lives to lead._

"So…why can I hear you talk now? I couldn't before."

His Angel smirked. _Because you're dead, sir. I would have thought that was obvious._

"I've never actually been completely dead before. I…kinda like it, especially the company." He looked into those familiar blue eyes. "Oh, and I love the wings, by the way."

_And I still like that coat._

Jack smiled. "So…what happens now? Do I become like you?"

His Angel shook his head. _No, Jack. It's time for you to rest. _

"I never really believed in an afterlife. Well, until I saw you come back. I'm so sorry about getting you killed."

_It wasn't your fault. I followed willingly._

"Still…I should have told you to stay with Gwen."

_Are we really going to waste the afterlife with these doubts? It's done, Jack. And I got to be with you anyway, even if it was as your Angel._

Jack felt a too-solid hand in his. A warm, comforting hand. That contact made him grin like a loon. "I guess this means it's time I follow you, then."

His Angel returned the smile happily. _Come with me then, Jack. It's time to go home._

"Home. And you'll be there too?"

_Always. I'll never leave you. _

"I'll hold you to that, you know," Jack murmured, moving closer.

His Angel leaned forward, brushing his lips against Jack's. _I haven't left you in all these years. Do you doubt me now?_

"No,' Jack sighed. "Never."

_Then let's go home. Your friends and family have been waiting for you._

His Angel smiled. And Jack Harkness followed him home.


End file.
